


Late Night Chara

by trapesium



Series: Vamp!Chan [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Vamp!Chan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-08-05 05:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trapesium/pseuds/trapesium
Summary: Everything is the same but Woojin is Stray Kids’ leader, while Bangchan is mysterious hit song maker, and… a vampire. Just another Vamp!Chan that nobody asked.





	1. The muse

**Author's Note:**

> I want to make a more-friendly-less-sexualized vamp!Chan concept, because well... they are only 21 y o! I have a darker and more matured Vamp!Chan fic though, still in the draft, that I will post soon after (or while writing this because the draft is pretty much done already) this. I promise not to sexualize them too much, because underage! (Woochan is not underage ship, but still!).  
> Hope you like it ^^

There is a rumor among the JYP trainees, that there is one mysterious hit song maker that never be seen by people. This person must be either works at secluded place, or at night time, or probably in his own home studio since nobody really knows the person behind those song credits. They only know the alias: cb97. Not really a proper name for a composer, since it is more like a user name somewhere, and not the disclaimer type for masterpieces that were continuously being produced for their company’s artists.

The rumor must have been reaching the PD’s ear, yet there is nothing significant being done regarding it. It is almost like PD is enjoying the fame of the mysterious composer inside his working place. After a while rumor turned into something else: feed it and let it alive, soon the rumor grows into urban legend. And together with the myth of female ghost trainee that occupies certain floor, and janitor ghost who likes cleaning at night, this mysterious composer would be interesting topic to discuss between training session’s break.

***

Chan had heard about this rumor, altogether with other myths and urban legends. He likes to laugh it off. At the night time, when he strolled around the building for fresh air after holing up in the cramped space for a deadline tracks, he often heard the whisper of the building, may it be the female trainee ghost or the janitor ghost he never knew. But mysterious composer?

Chan is not ghost thank you very much, even if he is not very normal himself. Being a kind of supernatural being who can only walk at night and need a certain dose of liquid plasma periodically doesn’t justify to be called ghost. Even though sometimes he is pretty entertained with the idea of it. He may once or twice scare the late night trainee with his red pupils and pale complexion attribute together with tell-tale fang because those kids really need some rest if they want to continue living in the industry and not dying of exhaustion.

However sometimes, he likes to linger around one or two trainees who sing late night because they could give some inspirations too. Trainee's vocal is often crude, it still needs some practices but he likes it. Trainee's voice often brings out sincerity, something that already debuted artists often lack. Not to say that all the professional singer is lacking sincerity, it is just the pro ones rarely came to the company to practice late night anymore. They have crazy schedule to follow the next day, hence the absence of practice, at least at the company.

His favorite trainee was Kim Woojin. That kid’s voice is really unique. Also he got a strong and stable base that come from lots and lots of practice. A diligent person he is. A rumor has it (another rumor?!) that he had been around some companies, climbing up, finding chance. While it is not a bad thing, often the transfer gives a crack on their personality. The harsh reality, hostile surrounding, and trails of failure could really bring someone down. Not Kim Woojin.

 _Was_  his favorite trainee, because Woojin had finally achieve his debut. He made it into 8-membered boy group in which he poses as the leader. Not even once Chan doubt Woojin’s leadership for his mild persona and reserved demeanor totally fits the position. He is the best for it, and Chan is very proud. Moreover the group debuted using his tracks. One thing that Chan is going to miss is that beautiful voice, singing at the night, lulling his nonexistence sleep while working another tracks inspired by the said voice owner.

Hence his surprise upon finding the familiar voice only several room away from his secluded studio.

 _Why would Woojin be here at…_  (Chan checked the time at his computer screen) _one twenty? In the morning! Their promotion is not finished yet, so why?_

Chan drifted to the said room, and with his supernatural ability entered the room unnoticed (he was invited to enter any room in this company by PD himself, other than PD’s own rooms, sure). He stays at the corner, part of the room that the light somehow could never reach fully, and watches as the familiar figure exercised his already skillful singing. Feeling like a creep.

_Sunday morning sun is falling_

_Steal some cover share some skins…_

That feeling soon forgotten by the time Chan’s drown into the song. Woojin is his favorite alright. He sings like that, nobody can blame him for being enticed, right? And he hadn’t even start with his looks. Because other than otherworldly voice, that boy is really packed with perfection. Nobody should look that cute and manly at the same time. With those sparkling warm eyes and perpetually beautiful smiling lips, Chan was never worried about his growing fanbase at all, well… maybe he should since that boy certainly could kill someone. And that neck. That is one rude neck for a vampire like him. Warm complexion with vibrant artery pulsing just under the skin… Chan could feel a familiar thirst starts to form. The kind of thirst that could only be sated by feeding.

_Not good… not good…_

He should exit the room quietly, finding his plasma ransom, and burying himself under layers of his wooden bed (coffin actually), anything to distract him from this distracting dream boy.

However Chan is not that lucky since the singing suddenly stopped. Thanks to his loud mind, Chan forgot to use his supernatural ability to move undetected.

“Whose there?”

_Crap._


	2. 1.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updated! Because I love my woochan shipper fellas.

Chan was surprised. He shouldn’t got found out like this. Nobody should know about his existance, at all… sure other than people they deem necessary to know, but still. Chan hurriedly covers his existance with magical cloaks, but doing it under the scrumptious stare is different with doing the act while people don’t know about your existance at the first place. Let’s say the effort is futile, because Woojin is still staring at his direction, hands stretched out.

 “I know you.” he said.

 “You were there when I practiced late night, no matter what floor, you always came.”

_Okay, maybe he likes Woojin’s voice too much. Still he has so much self-preservation that he did not follow the boy to his dorm and watched him asleep. That will be so much creepier._

 “I don’t think you are a bad person. Please let me see you.”

 _Are you sure?_  Because Chan looks like that vampire any culture will portray: red pupil, pale complexion, and unfortunate shining fang. Most of time Chan can store those attributes away, but with his thirst resurfacing, Chan is not sure. He never tested his self restrain this far: exposing himself to his muse, letting him see Chan in his most natural state, and not doing any vampire in thirst would do. He better runs, gets that plasma ransom, and buries himself under the layers of wooden bed (coffin!).

 _This is no good,_ he repeats.

 “You wouldn’t want that.” he whispered, close enough that Woojin could probably heard it, but also far enough that his hand could never reach that rude neck, if his vampire side got better of him. Not that Woojin would have a chance if Chan is willing himself to get Woojin. And exited the room in a flash.

_I must be a saint._

***

In short moment after the whisper that was so chilly his hairs stood, Woojin felt the emptiness. Nobody other than him in the room now… now that the corner is completely lit, no dimmed spot, or suspicious flash.

_“Hyung! You should be careful of that ghost haunting the new building! What if the ghost got you and we couldn’t find you? Stray Kids can’t lose the leader and main vocal at the same time!”_

Felix had warned him, telling him all those ghost stories he heard mainly from Jisung. The boy had been sincerely terrified. Woojin reminds himself to scold Jisung next time: no need to frighten the Australian kid with ghost story. They won’t haunt people if don’t get provoked. But then one of them just materialized before him just a while ago, albeit not clearly…

_Rrrrrt! Rrrrrt! Rrrrrt! Rrrrrt!_

Woojin jumped at the sudden noise coming from his pocket. He chuckles. Fishing out his phone and reads the string of texts, sent by his members, but mainly Jisung and Felix:

_Hyung!_

_Hyung!_

_Hyung!_

_Hyung!_

_You really go practice on your own?!_

_You got kidnapped by ghost?!_

_Please reply!_

_Changbin said he is the leader in spare if you mysteriously disappear, we don’t approve._

_Hyung?!_

Woojin sighs. He types his reply quickly.

_Brb, want something from grocery?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chap is not supposed to exist. I posted it on the first chap and then cut it out since it felt weird, and the second chap is something else. I want to name it 1.5 or something like that… since it is pretty short. I just added the Woojin’s scene just to prolong the fic. Anyway, the second chap or third(?) is getting weirder, I don’t want weird but what do you think? I want to make it as simple as possible, but then I want to have fun too for once ^^;


	3. Sulking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampire doesn’t sleep.

_There is handsome face looking at him. Voice stable, calm, no fear on his tone, just curiosity. He stretched his hand for him. For Chan._

_“I know you._

What?!

Vampire doesn’t sleep, or at least not the kind of sleep that human does. He goes into meditative state, that will look like sleeping but it is not. The difference is when you poke sleeping human, they may still doze off unconsciously , but the meditative vampire, you poke him and roarrr he is onto you. The thing is even being wide awake you can still get that moment of uugh, when a sudden memory jumped to you, most of time it is something embarassing, that will get you question yourself on why you did it in first place.

For chan, it is the jump out of meditative state, which is more painfull than when did it while wide awake. The reason? He is meditating inside his wooden bed (a coffin!). And being vampire he is, the jump made him hit the wooden lid and almost cracked it into two. Chan groans. He uncovers the bed and walks to the luxury sofa nearby. It is daylight, he can feel it, and his room is dimmed. It is your usual room with super expensive furniture (JYP insisted) and an awkward wooden bed (coffin!) on the side (also superbly decorated).

Not far from his sofa are bags of plasma: scattered in the room, empty after hurried consumption. Those bags helped him to think straight again, so he can beat his vampiric persona and store his attributes away, be your usual murky emo kid around. Contemplating on he should do next.

_Tell JYP you need a new batch._

Right, so that the new batch could be delivered to him at the night time. He doesn’t know how JYP does it, doesn’t really get motivated to find out. That man has his own way… like the way he lets a certain vampire under his new building. Wandering around trainees: new bloods everywhere. He had trusted Chan not to hurt anyone and Chan wants to return that. As long as his package is delivered to him, then there is no problem at all. Sure he wouldn’t let himself feed from some boy or girl in the company, however tempting and salivating… like something in B type, totally his favorite.

A certain boy with warm eyes came to his mind, another jump of memory.

Chan groans.

He quickly took his phone and notified JYP about his inquiry of new batch. Noticing that his tone sounds rather different and changed the diction twice so that he would sound neutral, indifferent.

_By the way, been working my self to (un)dead. I need new batch. B good?_

And send it, trying to ignore the last part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why the slow build?  
> Because my mood changes, and it affects my writing. I could write something fluffy one time: the tone is good and warm but then suddenly it turned cold and indifferent? Next chap won’t be this slow, I promise. I want to show Chan’s vampiric side first, the kind of classic vampire. So, no sunlight at all, no shadow or image in the mirror, just your usual unglamorified vampire. Anyway thank you for reading…


	4. Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan is so so blown away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I love woochan so much, I update this chap one day early. Too much feelsss... you see the right-in-front-of-my-salad-hyunjins when he was stucked between skz's mom and dad in their performance video? that was gold!

_Stop sulking and come see me. We’re gonna record your stuff._

A text came from Bambam earlier.

_Which stuff?_

The reply came a little bit longer.

_The stuff you especially made for my solo?_

Chan contemplates for a while and looks around him. A half broken coffin lid, some unused plastic bags, and a room lit in a dim fashion in the shade of pinkish red. All of those things don’t really give positive vibe for his condition.

_Okay which studio is it?_

Bambam told him.

***

Hence his stroll on the opposite wing, a walking black object wandering aimlessly between the trainees. Chan purposely made himself visible this time. He is gonna work with people: Bambam, some of his members who came to support his new start of career as soloist probably, and studio managers who will help them so that the session could run smoothly.

Bambam did not tell him the exact time of his recording session. However Chan could always play in the recording room, probably producing something new out of boredom. Because what is a couple hour when you have eternity?

Moreover, it is artist’s studio. Not the one trainees use to record demo or to practice or whatever. The studio is more secluded, more highly profiled, and more often than not, empty. Hence his expectation on finding the place unattended, if not overcrowed (if there is session going). Anywhere between those possibility that doesn’t have a certain boy with warm warm persona and (blood!) in it.

Chan froze.

 “I am sorry, I think I came to early… are you the one who’s gonna produce Bambam- _sunbaenim_ ’s solo?” Woojin asked politely. The boy had stood up and bowed to him, offering his warmest smile under the kind and hopeful eyes. Chan is still lost for words.

 “My name is Kim Woojin. I am from Stray Kids, Bambam- _sunbaenim_  asked me to feature, so…” the boy looks at him sheepishly, since Chan hasn’t utter a single word.

_What._

_What?_

The world must have hated him. Or loved him. Chan couldn’t decide at the moment. He doesn’t know where this is going.

_Chan, he is only here for featuring a bit. Singing several verses well and then he will be done. You could go back to your wings continue your sulking and by that time this boy will be gone also_

Hence he’d better use this chance well to see the boy’s performance in the recording room: using his work and embelish Chan’s track with his beautiful voice. So he probably should not gape like a goldfish in front of the boy who looks at him concernedly.

 “Are you okay? Do you need to sit?”

 “Yeah… no, I mean yes.” which totally doesn’t sound like a high pitched croak _at all _.__ Chan’s motor prompts him to occupy one single sofa, which he did and took the paper in the desk. Bambam told him he would leave his lyric in the studio for him to inspect, so that he could give him some feed. Chan found himself couldn’t concentrate with Woojin being in the room (living, breathing, tempting).

 “This work is from cb97, I am very lucky. He is my favorite composer. We debuted not long ago with his tracks also. I haven’t met the person personally though.” Woojin said, probably to fill the silence in the air.

 “I see.” Chan replied, hiding behind the papers he is holding.

 “Well, I don’t think we have met before? Or did we? Somewhere in the company?” Woojin looks at him questioningly.

 “I don’t think so?” he replied. Because almost being found out when he lingered around the other boy while he was practicing late wouldn’t make a good impression. And just because Woojin looks like he is about to ask another question, he said. “Could you sing your part, please?”

Woojin was startled with the sudden request, but then complies, showing his professional side.

On the track where Chan sang for the demo, Woojin’s voice fills them with such a resonance. Chan is not a bad singer, but this boy is a perfection. Chan wants to listen to him for eternity (the thought made him slapped himself because that IS one dangerous thinking).

Hence it is totally a bummer when the door was kicked open, revealing the profile of lanky boy with light colored hair shouting to him in a delightful tone, ‘Oi cb97! You are already here!”

Chan swears.

***

 “Shit.”

Woojin looks at Chan bewilderedly. Not only because of the profanity itself but… cb97?

_Where?_

The only ones in the room were himself and… the person in front of him?

This person is the mysterious composer he gushed about just while ago? Like… really?

Woojin feels his face burning.

 “Ah, Bambam- _sunbaenim_. How are you today? Thank you for giving me the chance to feature on your solo.” Woojin realized he went autopilot on greeting Bambam, but glad that he did so. He looks at Bambam, half expecting him to not noticing his burning face.

 “Don’t need to be so formal. I heard you and you are good. You are my best pick.” He pats Woojin’s shoulder and smiles. “But are you okay? Your face is so red.”

Woojin tries to cover his face. “Yeah, I am not sick, it is just… “Woojin thinks of a reason, “it is pretty hot in here.” which on his behalf is true. Woojin doesn’t really mind it, but it seems that Bambam does. He mumbles about finding the remote control somewhere, also…

“I’ll go find the studio managers. God! They should have known to should show up before us, where the hell they are?”

Which effectively leaving Chan and Woojin alone. Chan is still hiding behind his papers, while Woojin is staring at Chan apologetically. “I am sorry, I didn’t know. I never thought you will produce the track yourself, you never show up at our recording sessions.”

Which is not the truth. Chan may or may not have sneaked on the studio to oversee the process himself without making himself known. He doesn’t usually work on rookie but JYP seemed pretty convinced that these boys are the next future of the company, so…

 “Well, I am the one who is never made myself known so, not it is not your fault.”

Chan looks at Woojin, watching those orbs of eyes getting clear with a smile. That, with the pinkish shade on the younger boy’s face which is a good look on him, made him spoke something before he could help it. “Your voice is great by the way.” that made Chan almost wanna hit himself but seeing the smile is getting wider, maybe it is just worth it. And while he is getting high by those smile and eyes and warmness, (again) before realizing, he had stretched his hand under the papers. “Anyway, my name is Bangchan. You can call me Chan.”

And if that not the most amazing thing in the world, Woojin accepts his hand. “Kim Woojin, but I already said that. Just call me Woojin.”

_(Chan is so so blown away)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if JYP's new building has wings? Maybe it doesn't. But let it slide?


	5. Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Why would you need only B? You have a favoritism right now?_

_Why would you need only B? You have a favoritism right now?_

Chan ignores the text. He had received the new package, all in B, like what he asked, only in under 72 hours. In the same 72 hours, he had created at least half dozen new tracks, clean versions to send. JYP shouldn’t complain. He did worked himself to (un) dead.

All of those because of inspiring session while recording Bambam’s tracks. He got to talk and listen to Woojin’s clear voice. That alone is one experience worth to write several songs. And in the end, they exchanged numbers, which continued by texting, and phonecalls.

How could he manage to produce such a number of tracks between the text and phonecalls?

Because Stray Kids is still promoting, Woojin couldn’t be present at all time, and that kid needs sleep.

Chan doesn’t.

_What is it? All the cheery love song? Something happened that I should know?_

Another text came from JYP.

Chan sends a wink emoji.

***

_'It is the same.'_

Woojin leans back to his bedpost and reads the cheery text from Chan. They had been continously texting since the day they met in the studio. Also there are numorous phonecalls happening when Woojin has no schedule to finish. Woojin likes it. Chan is a good person, and talking with him feels natural. The conversation keeps going eventhough there is no definite topic, probably… other than music.

_I made another track._

_You should do a demo next time._

_Or you are a star way too big now that you don’t do demo anymore?_

_I will still make you do it for me though_

_Your voice gonna be perfect for it_

Chan sent his text one by one, like a giddy teenager. Woojin chuckles, replying.

_I will sing anything for you_

_Send me the track and lyric_

_We will do that in our spare time?_

_How many track you produce anyway? How could you make so many in short time?_

Another sound of ping attacks his phone as soon as he replies were sent. Woojin smiles.

.

_'It is the same.'_

His consciousness had been speaking to him, again, since he had ignored the warning. Woojin doesn’t want to brag that he is talented or what but he knows that he remembers voice better than his average friends, or people. It helps him memorizing song quickly, in what tone, within what context.

_You wouldn’t want that._

The voice sounds a little bit different, like… there is this lisp and the person sounds almost in pain? Also there is this vague image on the presence itself. It looks like a boy to him but then he could be wrong. It is a modern life in Seoul but Woojin has an open mind. You gotta accept that there is thing logically unexplainable is this world, hence the best thing to do is go with your intuition. Because it won’t lie to you.

Hence what he does. Replying Chan’s rambling about crepes:

_Do you know that there is a good crepes place nearby the company building? Wanna go there for a breakfast? My schedule is not until 3pm._

The reply came fast.

_Oh, dear, I don’t do breakfast. Make it dinner and I’ll go to you with limo and tux._

Woojin thinks about his reply for a second and then hits send button.

_Dinner, okay. But no limo and tux. It is rather chilly outside, ramyeon is good?_

Ping.

_Ramyeon is perfect._

***

Letters opened in the waiting room, three worried faces, and a bunch of particularly frightening letter written in red scrawl.

 "They are just debuting, how could this happen?”

 “What, you rarely see antis fan letter?”

 “This is threatening letter!”

 “It is.”

 “What should we do?”

 “We should notify the company first, but you keep it down. Just tell him to be careful, people like this are insane, they don’t think much.”

 “And to think that it is Woojin all of people. He is good kid.”

 “I know. We have to be more careful.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do managers usually read fan letters?


	6. Calm Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is calm...

Nearing the autumn, the air is rather chilly. Woojin wore his fluffy jacket with a dark colored t-shirt underneath, along with his denim pants (thank god he doesn’t choose his ripped out one) and a pair of ankle boot. He has no expectation on what Chan may be wearing. Officially it is their second meeting but Chan feels like someone he already knew for years.

They are going to meet at the nearby ramyeon place hence he doesn’t think about the necessity of taking taxi. He could just walk, morevover it is not like people will recognize him right away. They haven’t debuted for that long to reach the level of nation recognation in the street, in the middle of chilly night.

He never asked about Chan’s address though, so he doesn’t really know how will he arrive on the ramyeon place. Does he walk? Does he rides?

Woojin orders _boricha_  while waiting, checking his phone to see if there is important notification.

There are texts from his managers. All three of them. Weird.

“Hey, sorry to keep you waiting. Traffict.”

Woojin looks up to see Chan smiling to him which he automatically reacts to, “It is okay, I just arrived too.”

Chan sighs contently, adjusting his whole black layer outfits. “So what’s to order here?”

***

It was a fun talk. They talked about anything just like the way they text. Chan is very animate speaker: his speaking tone, his expression, his hand gesture, all showing his passionate persona. Woojin on the other side, enjoyed listening Chan: his stories, his way in working the tracks, his favorites. Also, between those talks, Woojin purposely asked about Chan.

 “So all of your family in Australia?”

 “Yep.”

 “Must be lonely, you can’t see them often.”

 “Oh I see them fine. I am used to live alone. Don’t worry. And I heard one of your member is Australian too?”

 “Ah, yes. Felix.”

And then their topic changed.

Chan’s reply on Woojin’s casual question on when he moved to Korea was a little bit vague, he also never said the reason of his sun-alergy:

_I only go out at night. Sun is not for me, that’s why I am so pale._

 

And then if he likes to worked at the company until late night.

_Sometimes, when facing a deadline. I don’t see sunlight for days… not that I would want to see it when I have no deadline though._

__

After that, Woojin accidentally knocked the glass down and the glassware shattered. It was no big commotion. He apologized to the waiter who came to help him cleaning the glass ware, unaware that a piece of glass successfully nicked his skin. Suddenly there were blood anywhere.

It was not a bad cut, and even Chan helped him. The boy looked tensed but it could be anything, like blood-phobia, or shattered-glass phobia. Woojin had been cheekily asked if Chan could walked him home.

Chan brought a car, he mentioned it before. Hence their driving home not long after the accident.

 “You okay? You are pretty quiet.”

 “I am sorry… I am just, blood.”

 “Yes?”

 “It doesn’t go well with me. I am sorry, I am not really helping.”

 “It is alright. I am just clumsy sometimes. It is not a bad cut, it will heal overnight.”

Chan chuckles softly. Eyes undecypherable. Woojin __does not__ notice how tight his knuckle holding the wheel.

 “Thank you for the dinner. Let’s go out again sometimes.” Chan said.

 “Sure. Thank you for the ride. Go home safely.”

And with that Woojin got out from the car, waving a little and walked to the lobby.


	7. Not a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin hums, his smile bright, fang showing. He looks at Chan with his blood-red pupils.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should write something useful for my paper right now, instead I wrote this chap ^^; (I have no regret!)

It is a good morning, or night, well… it doesn’t matter. Chan wakes up in a bed, a real bed this time, not a coffin. He feels content for a first time after a long… while. The source of his contentment is here. Right on his bed (their bed!): on his arm, lying the love of his life. The person whose neck had been very very tempting to him, the sweet voice and smile that always fill his stomach with butterfly, also the presence that makes him whole.

“Good morning.” he said, smiling.

“It is 9 PM.”

“Hence morning. Our morning.” Woojin hums, his smile bright, fang showing. He looks at Chan with his blood-red pupils.

“You are right. Breakfast time?”

***

Bang Chan jumped from his unclosed coffin, out of his meditative state. It had been too real, his dream, well… technically it is not a dream since you can’t dream when you don’t sleep. Still… the thought had been very convincing.

He and Woojin.

In the bed.

Red-pupils?

Chan couldn’t check the mirror because he has no reflection, but it had been a long long time myth and urban legend that vampire has red pupils (also, he was told that his eyes were red sometimes, when he needs his nutrient). So probably the myth doesn’t miss on that. He believes on the fang part because he could feel it himself, when he tore on skin (it had been years since the last time though) so he could feed on the blood. It is just… why did he picture Woojin that way?

Chan evens out the breath he doesn’t need and lies on his coffin, looking at the ceiling while he replays his (not!) dream. There are butterflies filling half of his stomach. Butterflies because he can’t deny that he would like that to happen, and it is only half since he had his own worries filling the rest of place that the butterfly doesn’t fill. Sure he never gone rogue, even after tasting the blood from the air. He has to be proud: his self control didn’t go out of the window.

Chan sighs, maybe he should text Woojin to ask if his wound is okay. Chan scrambles to find his phone, looking here and there, but still couldn’t find it.

“Where the hell is that thing?”

He uses his heighten sense to track it, but still the result is nil. Could it be that he left it on the ramyeon place? Since his attention was so preoccupied by strengthening his moral so that he did not jump Woojin…

Damn!

***

Meanwhile on the Stray Kids dorm…

“What do you mean by he went out and haven’t been back since?” manager- _hyung_ asked the kids again. He looks at the frightened face of the members and feels guilty, but still… this is no situation for one to be mellow around, this is serious. Stray Kids’s leader, Kim Woojin, had been missing for hours and things is not looking good right now.

Another manager- _hyung_ said, “He is still not answering his phone. What are we going to do now?”

“We should report this to PD-nim. This is no small matter, moreover with those threatening letter.” Their eldest manager said it out. He sighs, he feels for the scared members. He knows that they hope for their hyung to be somewhere else close and safe, even if it means that he broke the rules.

However, this is Woojin, he is one of if not the most proper and responsible member in the group, hence his position as leader. He would not do something that will jeopardize the members like this.

He looks at the kids again. “This… should not go out, you better not saying anything to media that Woojin is missing. We can only hope for the best right now. We will decide after discussing the matter with PD-nim. Got it?”

The kids nod and ‘yes’ him, fear and worry in their eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think it is? Antis or another creature lingering in the dark?


	8. Text

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was no Chan… just the deserted place in the middle of 2 AM something. Later then there were step sounds, like hurried ones. Woojin looked back, but it was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in the middle of exam week, there is 2000 words paper something I need to fill in in 8 hours and I haven't made any progress... yet I wrote this chap from zero and in the mid-way of writing next chap for ball of woochan cuteness?  
> Anyway... the end is nearing I guess, happy reading ^^

Woojin was half asleep when he read Chan’s text. It was a little bit over 2 AM. It was late, even to his nocturnal standard. Is Chan staying awake and working again? Just because he is a workaholic… doesn’t mean that he doesn’t need a rest.

_Hey, come over a bit. I have something to show you?_

_Never mind._

_I will pick you up at front?_

_On my way._

Woojin scrunched up. _He is coming over? Like… right now?_

Sigh was emitted, blanket kicked. He looked at his roomate, Minho, who was sound asleep on the bed on the opposite of his, thinking of leaving a note so that the boy wouldn’t worry were he waking up and finding his absence.

Ping!

_Already here._

Damn, that was fast. Woojin scrambled out of his bed and took his jacket.

***

There was no Chan… just the deserted place in the middle of 2 AM something. Later then there were step sounds, like hurried ones. Woojin looked back, but it was too late.

***

Bambam almost kicked Chan’s door open in a hurry to meet the boy. That damn vampire couldn’t be reached just in the time when he was needed most.

“Man! What are you doing? You know my passcode, you don’t have to break the poor door.”

“Well, maybe I feel like it. What happened to your coffin?”

“I broke the lid. It was an accident.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“So, why are you here again?”

Suddenly Bambam remembers the reason why he is there. He looks at Chan, really really look… because he needs to read that face. Whatever he is going to say, Chan may deny it. He would probably lie, but Bambam knew that Chan is not a good liar, hence the face-read.

“Tell me honestly, do you like Woojin?”

“What?!”

“Come on, it is me. I know you and your type. You like the cute one, and I already knew you love his voice, also his bloodtype is B. You were into me at first because you thought I was a good snack.”

Chan had never felt so attacked. He looks at Bambam with disbelief.

“Why are you asking me this? And a snack, really? I would never do that to you.”

“Thank you for the reassurance, but you don’t get to change the topic, Chan. You wrote sappy songs, and you requested a batch of B.”

“Those are not sappy, mind you! And so what if I changed the menu, you human do that all the time!”

“So tell me where Woojin is right now. He is missing… “ Bambam asked. He refrained himself from asking the real question… even if all the suspicions are all going that way. He knows Chan is better than that.

“He… what?! How?”

“I don’t know! You tell me. It is all over the news anyway… if you bother to check one.” Bambam resigned himself to a puff sofa. He reached for tv remote control and turned the tv on. There is no need to channel browse, since they had it in every news:

 _Kim Woojin, the leader of the JYP newest rising idol group, Stray Kids, is missing. He was spotted on a diner at the night before with someone, probably a friend from company. He had not been back since then. There was a speculation about anti and_ sasaeng _fans, whether the disappearance was actually their doing. However the company had not been stating anything yet to the media about the case._

Chan slumps on the floor. He looks lost. Bambam changes the channel to another which unfortunately broadcasts the same thing. All about Kim Woojin missing, speculation about anti or _sasaeng_ fans, also there had not been any update or statement from the company. Finally he turns the tv off.

He reads Chan. He knows that face.

“Chana…” he spoke softly. Chan is still looking lost, like a paper boat on a stream in the middle of the rain, drench… and carried away.

“That is not possible.” he said, almost in a whisper.

“What’s not possible?”

“Him, missing. That is not possible.”

“Why is it not possible?”

“I took him home, and he went in. He already went in when I left.” Chan looks at Bambam, eyes cloudy. Chan’s eyes got clear after the feed, he got the glows also, like being full-recharged. Those are what his nutrient does to him, just like a hearty meal after starvation. Right now Chan looks messy.

“I almost caved in but I did not. That kid nicked himself right in front of me. That was crazy… so I had to distract myself. I crashed the car.”

Bambam listens to every words but the story sounds bizzare in his ears. _Who nicked himself? What car crash?_ What the actual fuck happened here? He sighs, and looks at Chan earnestly, “Okay, you lost me there. Enlight me, yeah?”

***

 


End file.
